Sous les diamants des étoiles
by romeondjuliet4-ever
Summary: What if Elijah and Klaus were cursed by Esther to become vampires because they were spoiled and cruel?What if they only had ten years before a white rose wilts and they will die?Spin on Beauty and the Beast.Lots of Klaroline and Elejah!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:Hey everyone!I haven't published another story since my Dramione story(which I've yet to update in... )but I have thought and written about five now I'm going to** _attempt_ **to update this story regularly if people like it. :) Anyway,this is un-Beta'd so I'm sorry if this has any grammatical ,sorry for such a short chapter!I really wanted to put this story on here but I'm kinda tired so I'm only putting like not even a quarter of it up.(Yep,I'm lazy ;-P) Anywho,please let me know what you think in a review or PM.(Please no flames,I'm alright with constructive criticism but flames I don't appreciate.)Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything,the characters aren't mine,I'm not making money off of this,etc.  
**

_****Prologue_

Ten years ago there were two boys who were not quite men were selfish,unkind, and cruel to showed absolutely no

pity or lived in a deep part of the woods,as far away from the little town of Oakhill,Virginia as they could possibly day,a small boy

of the age of eight,was playing in the woods when he saw a wall.A giant,stone wall with dozens and dozens of the most exquisite and

beauteous,crystal white roses he had ever smell was intoxicating,so fragrant,and so boy instantly thought of his mother and how

she would just absolutely love to have just a single boy,encouraged at seeing no one else around to stop him,began to climb in earnest of the

precious his hand out,he plucked a small,pure white rose and slowly began his descent back down the stumbled after jumping

back down and after righting himself,he let out a little sigh of relief that the rose had not been ruined or mangled in any ,a hand shot out

of nowhere and roughly turned him front of him was a boy around the age of sixteen with striking blue eyes,short blonde hair,but a look of

anger which marred his handsome slightly to the side of him was a boy around the age of nineteen with stunning dark brown eyes,short

dark brown hair,and a look of indifference on his attractive face.

"What do you think you are doing?" the blonde boy said angrily,reaching his hand out to grab the boy's shirt,giving him a firm shake.

Too scared to say anything,all the boy could do was start trembling.

Abruptly,dark haired boy abruptly spoke up;"Perhaps,brother, he should be taught to be well-mannered and to answer your elder's when they ask a question."

A cruel glint shone in his eyes and an evil smile slowly and surely began its way creeping up upon his lips. "I do believe you a right,brother." Shoving

the boy down to the ground,the blonde picked up a large stick ready to strike the boy,when a bright,luminescent light began to surround the small

other boys,having had to have closed their eyes at the intensity of the glow,opened their eyes slowly and were startled to see the picture

before them.

**A/N:I know what you're thinking,two author's notes in one pitiful,short,cliffhanging chapter buuuuuuuuuuuuut...it had to be done.;P I know it's absolutely pitiful so far but I just didn't feel like typing anything more tonight.(Surprisingly,I have twelve pages of this story written out.I'm just too damn lazy to do it tonight.:P)Anywho,like it?love it? hate it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Here's chapter 2!Thank you gothicpoet0615 for the for following the story!And thank you tweety472 for following this story!:) I apologize if there are any grammatical mistakes,this story so far is un-Beta' anyone would like to be my Beta please PM me!Anywho,please let me know what you think in a review or PM.(Please no flames,I'm alright with constructive criticism but flames I don't appreciate.)Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything,the characters aren't mine,I'm not making money off of this,etc.**

In front of them was a beautiful woman,with a pale complexion,striking blue eyes and silky dark brown hair cascading around her head and shoulders like a

halo.A sad look appeared on her face at seeing the boys;and in return the boys glared hatefully all in all,the beautiful enchantress was indeed

their their mother disappear years ago only to return now only increased their anger.

"Mother,why are you here?" the dark haired boy asked through gritted teeth.

"My sons," she spoke in her bell-like voice,which was tinged with sadness. "Over the years I have not truly left you.I have lurked in the shadows,careful not to come in close contact with either of you.I have watched you both closely from afar and I have despaired at what I have both have become cruel,selfish,and unkind.I sent the boy here through his subconscious to test you,a test which neither of you have passed.I have seen your hearts,which have both turned to stone,as black as night.I see now that no love resides in either of your care for no one and live only for and to please have no one to blame,you have forced this upon yourselves...You will have ten years to find a girl to love,and who in return will also love this task has been completed,you are both cursed to remain at this shall not set foot past any measure of land past which land belongs to sun shall be your enemy,lest the white rose that guard these stone walls be removed."

Sensing the despair behind the resentment behind their eyes,she was quick to add; "But fear not my sons,for in return to this curse,I shall enhance you being.

you shall be faster,stronger,more skilled than the best of ten sense of smell,sight,and hearing shall be heightened." She suddenly picked up the forgotten rose laying on the ground."In exactly ten years time,this rose will wilt and the petals shall the last of the petals has fallen,your time shall be up,and you both shall die." And with saying this,she disappeared,her voice lingering as she whispered,"Good lick my sons,be not afraid of showing affection or to be afraid of the stone walls which wil hopefully fade and crumble from your all that is good for you,I beg of you my sons,to learn to love."

Both of the boys closed their eyes and slowly but surely fell to their knees.A pounding came in their heads and they could feel a surge of strength through their bodies,their senses becoming intensely emotions were wild in overdrive and as soon as their pain began,it abruptly they slowly made their way to stand up,it hit them;their suddenly began to weep intensely,hopelessness washing over them in abundance. And for good reason,after all,who could ever learn to love a monster?

**Well,here is the end to chapter did you guys think?Like it?Love it?Hate it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed,followed,or added this story to their favorites! It definitely means a lot! After taking forever,here is chapter 3!**_

_Mary:Here's the third chapter. Thank you for your review! :)_

_fireinus:Aw,thanks! &Haha he is the best!Nice try though :P Thank you for your review!_

**_Enjoy!_**

~Eight and a half years later

"Okay, clearly we've learned never to let Matt try to direct us back home, when he's simply going from memory." A girl with long,blonde hair, lovely brown eyes, pale skin tone, and around five foot six says, an annoyed expression on her face, kicking a stone out of her path in anger.

"Excuse me? Um...Caroline, you were the one driving and taking wild guesses as on where to go." A tall man, six foot two, sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes replies with an exasperated sigh.

"You were the one who told me to drive down this creepy road! If it wasn't for you we would not have gotten a flat tire and we would not have to walk around the woods aimlessly for three hours!" Caroline hotly replies.

"Guys, can we please just not fight? We just need to keep walking and I'm sure eventually we'll find some help." A girl around five foot six, long dark brown hair,caramel colored skin, and dazzling dark brown eyes says optimistically.

"Yeah...Elena is right. I'm sure if we just keep on hiking we'll find..." Caroline stopped speaking abruptly. A dark,colossal mansion suddenly came up into their view,looming behind a great stone wall,with dozens and dozens of snow white roses.

"Well then..." Caroline says as she takes in the breathtaking leaning forward to inhale the roses, and their sweet intoxicating smell,could only look in , who sensed something not right with the place but seeing no other choice,began to climb the wall.

"Guys,I'm going to climb over the wall and knock on the door to ask for help. Don't go anywhere,it's not safe." Matt warned them before he jumped over wall onto the other side,not quite so gracefully,he fell. As he got back up,he noticed the mansion had an intricate and gothic look to it. Although rough around the edges,it was indeed beautiful. Pulling himself up from the ground, Matt walks up to the front door and knocks on the mansion,knocking for a few minutes and receiving no reply, Matt began to slowly open the door...

* * *

"Come on Elena...Matt has been in there forever!" Caroline grumbles as she plops down on a rock, a pout on her lips.

Elena rolls her eyes none too discreetly, Caroline could seriously be so dramatic sometimes. "Care,he's been gone for about..." Elena glances at her phone."A total of five minutes."

"So? What if something happened to him? You know,something awful could have happened in five minutes." Caroline mutters.

"Matt if a big,tough and strong guy, he can handle himself." Elena replies,as she rests her hand on Caroline's shoulder,trying to comfort her.

"Subconsciously,I understand that...but after what happened to Alaric,you know I worry. Besides,this place just generally makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.I feel almost as if there is something mystical about this place." Caroline says softly, a worried expression appearing on her face.

"Hey,Matt would be upset that you have so little faith in him." Elena jokes. "I'm sure he'll be fine. While we are waiting do you want to help pick just a couple of roses? They are just so alluring and beautiful I've felt the need to pick at least just one."

"Sure." Caroline says,her bubbly personality shining through as they both make their way over to the great,massive stone wall.

"Who do you think lives in that house?" Elena wonders as she tries to get a grip on the wall,while tilting her head to the side to get a better look at the house.

"With our luck,probably a couple of crazy,masochistic people." Caroline replies as she makes her way up the wall.

Climbing the wall,Elena tries to pluck the rose closest in reach when she suddenly felt a pull on the back back of her shirt. With a small cry,Elena falls from the wall and lands on the ground with dull thud. As she hit the ground her head hits a sharp rock and she falls unconscious,blood seeping from her head from the wound.

"Elena!" Caroline cries as she makes her way down the wall,stumbling as she tries to hurry and make her way to her hurt friend. Cradling her friends,she tried to assess the whether the wound was serious. She did not notice the pair of eyes staring at her until she looked and noticed a man front of man in front of her looked to be around her age,short blonde hair, and he looked to be around six feet tall. He had absolutely the bluest eyes she had ever seen,which were gazing at her with a look of anger.

"What are you doing here?!" the man roars as he walks closer to her,invading her space, giving her hardly any room to breathe.

Too shocked to respond,Caroline just stood there with a look of shock and fright on her face. The man,annoyed with her lack of response, glared at her as he he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her to him.

"When I ask you a question,I demand an answer." he then glares at her;waiting for a response impatiently.

"I..I..." Caroline stutters,practically shaking all over in Caroline could answer him though, Caroline noticed a dark blur out of the corner of her lets out a gasp as she turns her head and sees a dark haired,mysterious man,gripping a frightened Matt's Matt's name,Caroline struggles against the stranger to reach her friend.

The stranger had other ideas though and kept her roughly pinned to him,ignoring her pleas for him to put her ,still lying on the ground,slowly came her senses and looked at the scene in front of her in fright.

"Elijah,throw our visitor into the "guest" suite." the stranger holding Caroline said to the dark haired man,with cruel glint in his eyes.

"No! He can't stay here! Can't you see he's hurt?" Caroline cries,finally breaking out of the stranger's hold and rushed to Matt's cuts abd the bruises on Matt's face were noticeable all throughout his body."He needs to see a doctor!"

The man called Elijah suddenly spoke up,"That's too bad sweetheart this is what he gets for trespassing,now leave before you both suffer the same fate!"

"But he could die! Please,we'll do anything!" Elena cries,as she clings to Matt desperately.

"There's nothing either of you can do. Now leave before you both suffer the same fate!" Elijah says in a hard voice.  
Both the stranger and Elijah turned away from the girls,dragging Matt with them as they began to leave.

Suddenly,both Elena and Caroline,who had been discussing a plan with each other cried out,"Wait! Take both of us instead."

"Both of you?" the blonde haired man said in a mocking voice,he then softly said,"You would both give up your lives and your freedom just for this man?"

"We will,if you agree to let him go," Caroline says tearfully.

The men looked at each other to discern what the other wanted to do about the situation.

"Done." Elijah answers them before swiftly going over to Matt and began dragging him away.

"Wait!" Elena and Caroline both cry out. "We'll never get to see him again,the least you have done was let us say goodbye! You are a horrible man,I hate you! Caroline sputters,glaring at the blonde man before her.

Choosing to ignore what Caroline just said,the blonde man says,"Get up,and let me show you both to your rooms."

Elena and Caroline,too tired to fight him,just silently got up and began to follow though they were basically prisoners,both Caroline and Elena had to admit the mansion was quite as beautiful and intricate on the inside as it was on the outside.

The blonde stranger showed them to a guest bedroom that held:two beds,a mirror,dresser,closet, and a private room had a look of elegance in it,the walls a creme color,the furniture a dark cherry wood,and the bathroom all marble.

"This is your room,you are both free to wander to any part of the house,except for the third floor." the stranger says,making his way to the door.

"What's in the third floor?" Caroline wondered,as she made her way over to one of the beds and sat down.

"Nothing of importance to you,just stay away from is at seven and I expect both of you to be there." the man said before leaving the room and slamming the door on his way out.

"How could this happen?" Elena softly says,as she slowly sat down on the bed,her eyes filled with unshed tears. "What if we never see our family or friends again? What if we are here forever?

"Don't worry,we'll find a way to leave this place. We just need to have faith that Matt will come back and save he doesn't,I'm sure we can find a way to escape." Caroline says,hugging Elena and trying to console her.

"How can you be so sure?" Elena says,wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not really sure of anything,but I do have faith that Matt loves us and that he will do anything and everything in his power to save return we will do all that we can in order to escape this place." Caroline replies,determination in her voice.

On the other side of the house,Elijah and Klaus were having a discussion on what to do about their situation.

"What if they are the girls that will break cure?" Elijah says to his brother.

"Of course,I've thought about that. But after what we just did do you really think they would let us court them now? There is a zero percent chance they would ever fall in love with us now." Klaus bitterly replies,staring into his drink with a hard gaze on his face.

"We must not give up now, is always a chance brother,something may change in their aspects of us. We just need to try to win over their affections instead of acting like their captors." Elijah responds,as he looks out the window with a pondering look upon his face.

"That's easier said than done,brother. They hate us now,and their is only two years left before all of the white roses on the stone wall wither,and then we both shall die." Klaus says despairingly,a look of hopelessness in his icy blue eyes.

* * *

Elena and Caroline,both having been exhausted with the events and after tending to Elena's wound,had fallen asleep on their own respectable beds,when a loud thundering came from the outside the they heard someone pounding on their door and the sound of voices shouting.

"I thought I told both of you to come down to dinner!" they heard a male voice angrily say.

Caroline was utterly fed up with the events going on(and the drastic changes in her life) shouted," We're not hungry and we don't want to see either of you!"

"Open this door now or you will suffer the consequences!" the voice shouted back,anger and hate steeling his tone.

Before Caroline could reply,the noises outside the door stopped. Elena,leaning against the door,tried to hear if anything was outside the door,shook her head head to say there was no one there.

_Who does he think he is?_ Caroline thought to herself. _There's no way I want to be within two feet of him after what he has done._

_Caroline and I will never want to be with or see either of them,after what they have done to Matt and to us._ Elena thought to herself,as she sunk onto her bed and started to sob quietly.


End file.
